Always Been You
by jmd0820
Summary: Every choice has the power to change your life
1. Chapter 1

_What if we started over and I could've seen  
What was lying uncovered and hiding underneath_

 _It tears me apart knowing how I'm only just now finding out_

 _Always Been You ~ The Sweeplings_

Takes into account everything that happens up to and including the death of Barlow Connally in season 4. After that, it veers from canon. Sort of pulls in books aspects although under different circumstances.

Summary: For every decision you make, it can change your life

Part 1

Walt Longmire's head was pounding. He startled awake. His house phone was ringing again. He had been successfully ignoring it, only to be wracked with guilt when he heard her voice over the machine. It was always Vic. Sometimes she simply mentioned cases, sometimes, she cajoled him to answer the phone, sometimes she implored him to talk to her. Lately, it had hinged on begging him to answer the phone. For reasons known only to himself he answered it, despite his resolve.

"Hey."

No reason to pretend he didn't know it was her. There was surprised pause before she spoke.

"So you are alive. I was starting to wonder."

"Yep. Still alive."

Another pause. He hated conversations like this.

"Walt, are you okay?"

"Yep."

She sighed loudly into her end of the call.

"Walt..."

Her voice faded into silence.

"I'll see you after a while."

Before he could respond, she hung up the phone. He looked at the phone in his hand before placing it back in the carriage. Did that mean she was coming here or did she mean when he came back to work. He looked around the cabin. It's current condition was unimpressive even by bachelor standards. He hadn't done any cleaning. Dirty dishes littered his counters and sink. Beer cans were on every flat surface available. He sighed. He did a lot of that these days.

x

He had decided she wasn't actually coming. It had been hours and it would soon be nightfall. He was slightly relieved. She would no doubt be more than a little pissed at him. He was also slightly disappointed. He missed her. He missed her more than he would have thought normal. He had resigned himself to another night of mindless drinking followed by a hopefully dreamless sleep when he heard a vehicle. Walt peered out the window. Her truck came to an abrupt stop next to the Bronco. A couple of minutes later, she rapped firmly on the door. Walt opened it, squinting at the evening light that filtered in around her. Her eyes scanned up and down him, taking in his appearance. She made a face.

"You look like shit."

She walked in without an invitation, carrying a large brown bag. She looked around the cabin on her way to his kitchen.

"This whole place looks like shit."

She set the bag down on the counter and turned to him. She had clearly been home and changed from her uniform into jeans and a long sleeved shirt. She wore a light leather jacket over it.

"Nice to see you, too."

"Don't be a smart ass, Walt. Jesus, what in the world?"

She looked at all the beer cans. He hung his head.

"What're you doing here, Vic?"

"When I realized you weren't dead, I figured maybe I should check on you."

"I'm fine."

She laughed humorlessly.

"Oh yeah, boy, you're just rolling along fine aren't you?"

He decided a change of pace was a good idea.

"What's in the bag?"

"It's from Henry. Food. He wanted to make sure you weren't starving yourself to death."

She slid her jacket off and draped it over a kitchen chair before beginning to pull items from the bag. He stood and watched her silently. Henry had sent him some cold sandwiches and a container of soup. She turned to him.

"Bowls?"

He hesitated. Vic folded her arms over her chest and tilted her head to one side.

"You're going to eat, Walt, or I'm going to shove it down your throat. Everyone is worried about you and you don't seem to care about that."

He relented and gestured.

"That cabinet."

She pulled down a bowl and saucer and filled them both with food. Setting it on the table she nodded for him to sit. He moved towards the refrigerator and Vic shook her head. She filled a glass with tap water and held it out.

"Drink this instead."

He frowned and sat down. She sat across from him and watched him with sharp eyes. He had to force the first bite but then he realized how hungry he he was and finished off the rest of it. When he looked back up at her, there was something different in her eyes. Sadness? Sympathy?

"Feel better?"

He nodded wordlessly. She studied him to the point that he had to fight the urge to squirm.

"How are you?"

Her words were softer now. The anger that had tinged her tone earlier was absent.

"I'm getting by."

Her mouth turned up slightly.

"Barely, I see. Why haven't you been answering the phone?"

He looked away and shrugged.

"I needed some time alone."

"You can have time alone and still let people know you're okay, Walt. This self imposed isolation you got going on is affecting a lot of people. Not just you."

"I'm sorry."

He mumbled the words. She was quiet a minute before standing.

"Don't say things you don't mean."

She set his dishes in the pile in his sink and frowned.

"Wow, your place looks worse than mine and I'm in the middle of a divorce."

Her offhand comment brought reality back to him. He wasn't the only one fighting demons and struggling to gain a foothold. She had her own problems. Guilt crept in on him. He had dumped his job on her and disappeared to wallow in his own problems while she was battling on multiple fronts herself. Looking at her now, he could see the stress etched in her face. He hadn't noticed it before. The food and conversation was giving him some clarity. He rose.

"I do mean it. I'm sorry, Vic."

He cleared his throat.

"How are you?"

Her shoulders dropped a bit.

"Sean left. No surprise there, I guess. He took a job transfer. The divorce is almost final."

He nodded.

"You're still in the house?"

"For now."

An odd silence hung between them. She pulled on her jacket.

"I should go. I have to work early tomorrow. Would you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Clean up a little. Both this place and yourself. I'll be back."

It sounded almost like a threat. He smiled a little for the first time.

"Okay."

She gave him a small smile.

"I'll see you."

The door closed behind her, leaving him alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Walt forced himself to get out of bed the first time he woke up. No going back to sleep. He showered and dressed. Looking in the mirror, he ran his hand over the light beard on his face. He considered shaving it but shook his head. He wasn't sure he wanted to waste the stamina this morning. After some coffee, he surveyed the cabin. He dug through his cabinets and came up with a box of trash bags. He started by collecting cans and the odd piece of trash here or there. That was the easy part. Setting the full bags on his porch, he turned to the kitchen. Two hours later he had washed, dried, and put away all the dishes. He had also scrubbed the sink and counter tops. He sat down and inhaled the air that finally didn't reek of filth. There was still a lot to be done but it was a good start. Some small part of him hoped she would come that day. She didn't. He went to bed disappointed. No phone call either.

The next morning, he rose early again and swept and cleaned his floors. He also got on his piled up laundry and cleaned the bathroom. By dinner time, there wasn't much left in the cabin to be done. The outside could use some work but that would be more labor intensive. He glanced at his watch, disappointment filling his throat with a sour taste he couldn't shake. He showered again and was pulling on clean jeans when he heard her truck. Jerking a t-shirt over his head, he nearly opened the door before she knocked.

Her eyes swept over him.

"Too late?"

He shook his head.

"No, I just showered. I've been cleaning."

She entered and looked around.

"Wow, I can see that."

She was carrying another paper bag.

"Henry?"

"Of course."

This time he took the bag from her. She trailed him to the kitchen.

"There's enough for two. Do you want some?"

He could sense her hesitation.

"When was the last time _you_ had good meal?"

A smile crossed her face.

"Your sense of humor has recovered a bit, I see."

He fixed two plates, this time it was burgers and still hot fries. They ate in silence, his eyes flickering over her once in a while. Her eyes finally rose and settled on his.

"Going for the mountain man, look?"

He shrugged.

"Maybe. Like it?"

Vic scrunched up her face.

"Not really, Walt."

He cleared away the dishes.

"How are things at the office?"

"You care?"

"Yes, I care."

"Funny, you didn't before."

Walt sighed.

"Vic..."

She held up her hands.

"I don't want to argue with you."

She pulled on her jacket.

"You're leaving?"

He wasn't sure if she could hear the disappointment as easily as he could.

"Yeah, some asshole bailed and I'm acting Sheriff. It's a pain in my ass, you know."

"You're mad at me for taking a leave of absence? After I killed the man who was responsible for the death of my wife?"

Anger flashed across her face.

"No, Walt, I'm angry with you because you disappeared. We're all struggling. We've all lost something. I understand that your loss is greater but, Walt, we're all a little lost here. But we are trying. We are showing up and trying to move forward. But you just vanish. You shut down and you close yourself off to everyone, even your own daughter. You leave everyone to clean up the mess and you offer nothing. Fuck everyone, right?"

She inhaled sharply.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have...I'm sorry."

Walt shook his head.

"It's okay. It's the truth, right?"

Vic only looked at her boots and fished her keys out of her pocket. He sat in the stillness and listened to her truck as it roared off.

x

It was a week before he saw her again. In that time, there were no phone calls. He cleaned up the outside of his cabin, hauling off trash and cleaning up the yard. He stood, proud of his handiwork. The place had never looked this pulled together. Every evening, he waited and she didn't come. On the sixth night, he shaved. It was a long, slightly painful process. When he was done, he washed his face and then stared at himself in the mirror. If he didn't have his quest for justice, what did he have? Who was Walt Longmire now?

He had missed the sound of her truck so the knocking made him jump. He wiped off his face and answered the door.

"There you are."

She gestured at his face as she came in. He closed the door behind her. She was empty handed.

"No food?"

"Not this time. Guess at some point, you're on your own."

He smiled then. Really smiled.

"I'm glad you're here, Vic."

"Yeah, Walt, I'm sorry..."

Walt held up his hand.

"It was the truth. Don't apologize. I'm sorry that I dumped everything on you."

He softly took her forearm in his hand.

"Sit."

She sat and he sat next to her.

"How is work?"

"Busy. Everything's a little out of sorts but we're making it. Lucian has been around a lot. He seems to think he's our new dispatcher."

Walt chuckled.

"That sounds like Lucian."

"Walt, when are you coming back? I don't want to push you but...the feds cleared you. I mean, there's nothing to really stop you."

"Right."

He drew the word out. He didn't have an answer to her question.

"Are you coming back?"

"Yes."

She nodded.

"I guess that will have to do for now. I should probably go."

She moved to stand but his hand closed over hers.

"Wait, Vic."

She looked at him questioningly and silent.

"How are you? Really?"

There was something in his voice that hadn't been there before. He saw her eyes change slightly at his tone. His hand remained over hers. His thumb ran over her palm lightly. Vic's eyes moved to their hands and then back up to his face. Walt tried to fight the desperation that clung to him. He wanted her to stay longer. Loneliness had plagued him since her first visit. He had been fine until he had seen her. Now something tugged at him.

"I'm dealing. I'm..."

Her voice faltered and it was Walt who spoke.

"Lonely."

Vic licked her lips.

"That's not what I was gonna say but yeah."

He reached up and traced his finger down her cheek.

"I miss you."

She slid just out of his reach.

"Walt..."

He kissed her, silencing whatever words her brain had formed. For a second, she didn't react at all. Then he felt the pressure as she responded. None of this had been premeditated and he didn't know what to do except go with what he felt. His tongue found it's way into her mouth. He was almost certain he heard her moan slightly. Walt could feel pressure stoking in his gut, coiling like a snake ready to strike. He moved to push her down on the couch. He felt resistance at first but then her fingers curled into his biceps and he was hovering over her. One hand held her face, while the other hand caressed her thigh. He broke contact with her mouth and buried his face in her neck. He felt her fingers close over his hair in fists and her chest expanded hard with labored breathing.

His hand left her face and he began to fumble with his belt buckle. He didn't understand how or why this had escalated so quickly, only that he didn't want it stop.

"Walt...Walt...wait."

It was hard to hear her. Her voice was raspy and dripping with confusion. He rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"I need you."

He didn't recognize his own voice as he murmured the words, his breath hot on her ear.

"Don't leave me, Vic."

It was easily the most intense sex of his life. She had responded to his plea as he knew she would. He couldn't deny her and she couldn't deny him. Weeks and months of pent up emotions freed itself from them both. He lost himself in the ebb and flow, the push and pull. His mind completely blacked out near the end and it felt like hours before he came back to himself. By then, she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Walt turned his hat around in his hands, gripping the brim. He raised his hand to knock again but she opened the door before he made contact. Her eyes met his through the screen door but he couldn't read them. He seemed to have lost that ability where she was concerned.

"Hey."

"Hey, can I come in?"

She nodded and he brushed by her. He heard her close the door.

"Vic..."

"Walt, I'm sorry, I left. I shouldn't have done that."

He ceded to her desire to talk first.

"It's okay."

She shook her head.

"I just...I..."

Her voice failed her. Walt figured he could count on one hand the number of times she had been speechless in his presence. She rubbed her hands over her arms, as if she was cold but it wasn't remotely cool in the house. A quick scan revealed she wasn't living much better than he had been. He supposed she, at least, had work to blame.

"Vic, it's okay. I'm sorry about last night."

She smiled the slightest bit.

"Sorry?"

He felt a blush creep up his face and hated himself for it.

"I mean I shouldn't have...we shouldn't have..."

Her face darkened slightly.

"You think it was a mistake?"

He ran a hand over his hair nervously.

"Vic..."

She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"No, I get it."

The pitch of her voice increased slightly.

"You work for me and I shouldn't have put you in that position."

Her head cocked to one side.

"Walt, don't pull that card. I was there. You didn't do anything inappropriate. It took too both of us."

"Still, I should have had more..restraint."

Her eyes settled on him.

"So you think it was a mistake?"

He looked down at his boots.

"I just think it shouldn't have happened. I'm coming back to work next week. It's going to be hard enough without adding another problem."

"Problem."

He couldn't tell if it was question. He could tell something in her had changed since she had opened the door.

"I just...I don't want this to affect us at work."

"Work. Right."

He took a step towards her but she turned away from him.

"Speaking of work, I should be there soon."

He stared at her for a minute before planting his hat on his head.

"Okay, I'll see you."

"Yeah."

x

Walt sat on the front steps of his cabin watching the sun sink into the horizon. He scraped the sole of his boot across the wooden surface, staring at the ground. All the self control he had cultivated over the time they had worked together had slipped through his fingers as easily as air. He had long ago resigned himself to the fact that she was his deputy. She was married. He was her boss. He had thought it would become easier over time. He had been wrong. Then, the final pieces of her marriage had begun to crumble. His life had begun to crumble. In the ruins, he had reached for her and now that was also crumbling. He ran his hands over his face, wondering how he had managed to screw everything up on such a large scale.

x

"Morning."

Vic glanced up as he entered the office, drink holder in hand. Her eyes moved from his face down to the cups he carried. He offered a weak smile

"Coffee?"

He removed one and held it out to her. Vic hesitated for the briefest of seconds before taking it.

"Thanks."

His smile widened slightly. Catching himself, he turned away and gave Ruby and Ferg a cup. Ruby smiled warmly.

"Good morning, Walter, and thank you."

Vic moved to sit at her desk. She took a sip and realized it was exactly how she took her coffee. Some things never changed.

"Vic?"

Her head snapped up.

"Yeah."

"Can you give me the rundown on what's been going on?"

Her eyes met his but gave no clue as to what she was thinking.

"Sure."

He nodded towards his door. She collected files off of her desk and followed him. She spent the next forty-five minutes running through cases. His eyes were steadily on her the entire time. Vic's gaze came and went as she shuffled through case files and moved around the room.

"Seems like an awful lot for Durant."

She grimaced.

"Casino."

"Right. The casino."

He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"If you'll leave all of that, I'll go through it."

"Checking behind me?"

Once upon a time, he would have thought she was teasing. Now, he didn't know. Her tone, like her eyes gave him nothing.

"No, just being thorough."

Vic stood for another minute. Walt glanced at her curiously.

"Something else?"

Shaking her head, she started to retreat from his office.

"No."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

She knew he cared. Despite her resolve to be angry at him, that much was obvious. He had set her up with a place to stay at Cady's. As awkward as it had seemed at first, it had turned out to be a comfortable arrangement. His concern during her eviction has seeped through his professionalism towards her. He had silently helped her pack up what was left of her life into boxes and loaded it into his Bronco. As the days wore on, they had settled into a truce of sorts. She remained as professional as possible, as did he. On occasion she caught him watching her. That was nothing new. She had long ago adjusted to his stolen glances at her. The difference was, now, they didn't have to wonder. They both knew.

x

Walt moved briskly up the sidewalk to Cady's house. He knocked twice and waited. He hadn't expected Vic to answer the door.

"Walt."

He glanced around.

"I'm supposed to be meeting Cady for dinner."

She motioned him inside.

"She's running late. If you had a cell phone, I'm sure she would have called you."

He sighed.

"Right. Did she say how late?"

"Half hour or so. She said you should just wait for her."

He nodded. Removing his hat, he set it aside. He watched her move through the house.

"Want something to drink?"

Walt shook his head.

"No thanks."

Vic sat down on the couch with a thump. He took her in. She looked like she had come in from work and removed her uniform shirt. She still wore her work jeans and the tank top she had on underneath her uniform. She had removed her boots and socks. He sat on the couch, leaving a safe gap between them. He could see that her eyes were slightly red.

"Vic, is something wrong?"

No matter what was going on between them, he couldn't pretend to not be concerned.

She gestured to an envelope on the coffee table.

"Sean is getting remarried."

Walt frowned.

"He wrote you?"

Vic shook her head.

"No, my mom ran into his mom. She shared the news of his upcoming wedding and the fact that they are also expecting."

"Expecting?"

"A baby, Walt."

"Oh. Right. That upsets you?"

She shrugged slightly.

"Not that he's getting married. It's just...the divorce hasn't been final that long. He just moved right on like...like I never mattered."

She chewed her lower lip.

"He never wanted to have kids with me, you know."

She paused and swallowed. Walt lowered his gaze to his hands.

"Vic."

She continued as though she hadn't heard him.

"We talked about it a few times but he was always against it. I told him I was fine either way."

He didn't know what to say to her. He could hear the shakiness in her voice. He slowly moved his hand to her back. She didn't seem to notice his touch.

"He's an idiot, Vic."

She turned her head and stared at him before she burst out laughing. The sound brought a smile to his face. She inhaled deeply, relaxing.

"I needed that."

His hand was still making small circles on her back. Her cell phone rang and Walt jumped, his hand pulling away. Vic snatched it up and answered it quickly.

"Hello. Yeah, okay, I'll tell him."

She set the phone back on the table.

"Cady's going to have to reschedule. She's running later than she thought."

He sighed and nodded.

"Okay. I'll give her a call tomorrow, then."

Running his hands over his thighs, he started to stand.

"I should probably go then."

He felt the coolness of her hand as it lightly closed over his wrist, stopping him. He remained seated.

"You don't have to leave."

He could hear the danger in her tone. He dared to meet her eyes and knew it was a mistake. Slowly, she leaned in, pressing a kiss to his lips. Walt returned the kiss and then moved his mouth away, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Vic."

His voice was barely audible. He was straining to hold himself in check.

"Don't say it, Walt."

She moved her head slightly from side to side.

"Do you want me?"

Walt swallowed thickly. His mouth had gone dry when he heard her tone. The need in her voice was undoing any resolve he had left. He knew where this was coming from. He knew what she wanted. He knew why she wanted it. He wasn't sure he had the power to tell her no. Not after their last encounter at his cabin.

"Walt?"

Her voice faltered and he could hear the hurt, thinking she had misjudged him. It was the uncertainty in her voice that shook him. How could she not know how badly he wanted her?

"Yes."

He murmured the word but he knew she heard him. His hands came up and grasped her face, lifting her eyes up to his. They were moist again, brimming with fresh tears. He should have pulled away then. He should have moved apart from her and left. Instead, he wordlessly drew her to him. His mouth closed over hers and her arms immediately wound around his neck, pulling him in. She moved then and slid into his lap, straddling him. For a brief moment, his mind told him there was still time to stop. Instead, his hands slid down her back to her rear end, pulling her against him hard. They fumbled with their clothes, Vic never leaving his lap. He was lost to the feel of her, the feel of himself thrusting up into her over and over until they both lost themselves.

x

Walt buckled his belt. He watched Vic dress out of the corner of his eye as he tucked in his shirt. She lifted his hat and held it out to him. When he took it, his fingers brushed over hers.

"Thanks. Are you okay?"

She nodded, a small smile gracing her features.

"I'll be fine."

He looked down at the floor and shuffled his feet.

"Can you tell Cady that I'll call her?"

Vic nodded.

"Sure."

He looked back and her eyes were still trained on him. He felt like she knew all of his secrets, then. Her eyes seemed to be peeling away any and every defense he had. She shook her head, as though she already knew what he was going to say.

"Don't apologize. Please."

He nodded slowly.

"Okay."

He moved towards the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right."

She trailed him to the door. He placed his hand on the knob.

"Walt?"

He paused and turned.

"Thank you."

Unsure of what else to say, he smiled at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

"How are you, dad?"

Walt looked across the table at his daughter and tried to muster a smile.

"Good, punk."

"Really? You look stressed."

"I am stressed."

"Work?"

He nodded.

"Yep."

He rose and cleared the breakfast dishes while she polished off her mug of coffee.

"Can I ask you a favor, dad?"

Walt turned, questions in his eyes.

"What's that?"

"There's someone I would like you to meet."

He frowned.

"Meet? Cady, are you trying to set me up?"

She shrugged and smiled.

"I just hate that you're alone, dad. I know you've tried dating in the past but...with mom's case finally put to rest, you should try to move on."

"I've been moving on. And being alone is not a bad thing."

"Right."

She stood up and moved next to him near the sink. Walt felt her arm close around his and tug slightly.

"Do this for me, dad. Please."

He turned his eyes away, thoughts of Vic erupting in his mind. Maybe meeting someone might not be such a bad idea.

"Once, Cady. I'll do it once and that's it."

She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks, dad. Gotta run."

x

Sometimes he hated how sharp she actually was. She often played it down in order to get information but Walt knew her. She was always observing, taking mental notes. Right now that concentration was focused on him. She had stopped mid sentence four steps into his office. Her gold eyes swept over him and a crease appeared on her forehead. He looked up, trying to act normal.

"What?"

"You look different."

Walt shifted in his seat.

"What is it, Vic?"

His tone seeped with impatience. She extended her hand, her eyes maintaining their focus.

"I finished these. You'll need to sign them."

Her hand dropped back to her side.

"Something else?"

"You cut your hair and it looks like you shaved decently for a change. Who are you trying to impress?"

"No one. I just..."

"And a new shirt."

She folded her arms across her chest. He squirmed even more.

"Do you have date or something?"

He looked down and then out the window. Anywhere would do other than her eyes.

"It's personal business so..."

She took a small step back.

"So, it _is_ a date."

He finally moved his eyes back to hers. What was it he read there? Surprise for one. Curiosity. Hurt. The last one was like an arrow to his chest. They hadn't spoken of their last time together. It was like an understanding had passed between them. Things had been slightly better since then. Some of the awkwardness that had lingered after their first time had dissipated. She lowered her eyes and took another step towards the door. She looked like she wanted to say something more. He braced himself. After a moment, she turned and left his office.

He worked through the afternoon, leaving his office as little as possible. He finally emerged after what seemed like an eternity and scanned the room. Only Vic occupied her desk. She looked startled by his appearance.

"I thought you left already."

"No, where's Ruby?"

"Gone. She and Ferg both left about half an hour ago."

"Oh."

He looked down at the papers in his hand and turned back towards his office. He heard the department door open and glanced back.

"Walt Longmire?"

He nodded, taking in the forty something brunette in front of him. She looked well put together. She looked like an attorney. She extended her hand.

"I'm Christine Sullivan. I work with Cady."

He nodded.

"Right. I thought we were all set for 6:30?"

She smiled a little.

"I finished up at work early and figured I would pop in and say hi. If you're busy, I can wait."

He glanced at Vic, who was not making any eye contact.

"Uh...just give me a minute."

She nodded and took a seat. He rushed into his office and took a breath. Putting on his hat, he reemerged and offered her the best smile he could muster.

x

Walt pushed into the Red Pony. All he wanted was to sit in peace and have a beer. He scanned the bar and didn't spot Henry. He did, however, see a familiar blond head bent over a beer. He almost left but he forced himself forward. The seat next to her was empty. He slid in and removed his hat. She glanced at him and turned back to her bottle.

"Thought you had a date."

"It wasn't really a date, Vic."

She cast him a sideways glance, complete with eye roll.

"You certainly cleaned yourself up."

"I only went because Cady asked me to."

A beer was set in front of him. He took a long swallow.

"She's worried about my being alone."

Vic turned her beer bottle in her hands.

"It's nice that she worries about you."

"Yeah."

He watched her finish her beer and order another one.

"How did it go?"

"She was very nice."

"Nice."

He could hear the tone in her words.

"We had dinner. That's all."

"You don't really owe me an explanation."

There was a sad resignation to her voice.

"She's an attorney. She's new to the area."

"Are you going to see her again?"

His shoulders rose and fell.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

Her face turned towards him.

"Why are you here so early if it went well? It's only eight."

"It was a first meeting. It's not like I planned to..."

He stopped himself and took a swallow from his bottle. Vic drained her newest beer and pushed back from the bar.

"I should be going."

Walt's hand caught her arm.

"How much have you had to drink?"

Their eyes met.

"Not nearly enough."

She smiled then and his heart sped up.

"Let me take you home."

"So your daughter can give you the third degree about your _meeting?"_

He rose.

"Vic."

There was almost a plea in his voice.

"I'm not drunk, Walt."

"Still, I saw you drink two beers myself. Come on."

"I don't really want to go home. Cady's home. Whatever. I don't really have one of those right now."

He gave her arm a light pull.

"Let's get out of here."

Vic was quiet in the Bronco as Walt drove.

"You seem unhappy."

His voice broke into her thoughts. She looked at him across the vehicle and then back to the window.

"There's just a lot going on."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She smiled a little.

"That's funny coming from you."

They lapsed back into silence for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"Do you want to go home?"

"As opposed to what?"

He paused for only a moment.

"You could come home with me."

Her eyes found his in the darkness.

"Is that what you want?"

"Nothing has to happen."

"We both know it will, Walt. Just take me to Cady's."

She heard him sigh.

"I'm worried about you, Vic."

"I'll be fine. I'm always fine."

She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window. When the Bronco stopped, she opened her eyes.

"Where are we?"

Without answering, Walt opened his door and got out. Vic sighed and followed. He moved around to the front of the Bronco.

"Walt?"

He motioned up with his chin.

"Look at the sky. When is the last time you saw a sky that clear?"

Vic stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets and looked up. It was a sight to behold. She was quiet but Walt kept talking.

"How often do you look up? Really look."

Vic shrugged, her elbow bumping his arm.

"Not very often."

"It helps put things in perspective."

They were both quiet as they looked up. After a few minutes, she felt his hand on her arm. Vic turned her face and looked up at Walt. He slowly leaned over and pressed his mouth to hers. She returned the kiss for a fraction of a minute and then dropped her face away from his, looking down at the dark ground.

"Vic, what is it?"

She shook her head, her eyes still facing downward.

"I just haven't felt good this week. I think a lot of shit is catching up with me and I haven't been sleeping very much."

His hand slid up her back.

"Do you need some days off?"

She laughed lightly.

"We can't afford for me to take a few days off. You and Ferg would go crazy."

His hand continued to make slow strokes up and down her back.

"If it's what you need, we'll make it work. You're no good to anyone if you burn out."

She inhaled deeply and lifted her face back up towards the sky.

"Tomorrow. I'll take tomorrow off."

He nodded and his hand fell away.

"Ready to go home?"

She nodded slowly.

He dropped her at Cady's and watched until she was safely inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

It was early when Walt pulled up to the station. He was surprised to see Vic's truck in its normal spot. He had assumed he would be the first one in this morning. Coming in, he removed his coat and hat. He put them away in his office. He hadn't seen Vic at her desk. He came from his office and looked around the room when he heard sounds coming from the Reading Room. He paused at the door. Heaving was the best word he knew to describe it. Cracking the door, he saw Vic hunched over the toilet. He came in behind her and placed his hand softly on her back. She jumped slightly. He sat quietly until she was finished. Helping her to her feet, Walt waited while she rinsed her mouth and face in the sink.

"Sick?"

She wiped her mouth with a paper towel and turned to him.

"I wasn't earlier. I walked in the door and felt like I was gonna puke."

"You should probably go home."

Vic left the room with Walt behind her.

"I've got a lot to do, Walt."

"You're clearly not well."

"I took a day off last week. Remember?"

"Have you seen a doctor?"

"No."

Her tone told him her patience was waning.

"Go home."

She let out a heavy sigh. He changed his approach and slid into boss mode.

"Go home. I'm not asking. If it's a bug, you'll pass it around the office if you stay."

She glanced at him and then nodded.

"Fine."

x

Vic sat in her trailer staring out the window. She had just moved here last week after purchasing the RV. She had enjoyed Cady's company but it was nice to have something to call her own, even if it was small and had wheels under it. She chewed her lower lip, distractedly. She knew she wasn't sick. At first, that's what she'd thought. Maybe she had eaten something that disagreed with her or picked up a bug. She certainly had contact with enough people. But she was late. Over a week. At first she had chalked it up to stress. The divorce and the on/off mess with Walt was really screwing with her. When the vomiting had started, she had a startling realization settle over her. Neither time they had been together had they used protection. She could kick herself for her carelessness but what was done was done.

The timer dinged and she moved off the couch slowly. She approached the bathroom as though it held some fierce creature poised to attack. Steeling herself, she paused and then pressed onward. In her mind, she had tried to convince herself that she might not be pregnant. The stress and fatigue of her current life situation could still be to blame. In her gut, however, she already knew what the test was going to say. She slowly lifted it and stared at for what seemed an eternity. Closing her eyes, she dropped it in the trash and returned to her seat on the couch.

How was she supposed to tell him that she was pregnant?

x

When Vic called in the next day, Walt felt a growing unease in his stomach. She almost never called in. Hell, after being tortured and beaten by Chance Gilbert, she had shown up at work the next day. He sat in his office, attempting to work. Thankfully it was quiet. The citizens of Absaroka County seemed to be behaving. He sighed and rested his head in his hands. He couldn't concentrate. What if it was more than a bug? She had seemed unhappy lately. Dissatisfied and unhappy. With her marriage dissolved, there was nothing to hold her here in Wyoming. No tether to keep her in his life. Walt rubbed his face. He had gotten a call from Christine but was avoiding that. She seemed nice enough but all he could think about was Vic. When they had been at dinner, he found himself constantly comparing the two women. He wasn't sure when Vic became the standard by which he judged other women.

Giving up, he jammed his hat on his head and left his office through his private door. He pulled up in front of Vic's trailer and parked. Her truck was here. He knocked on the door and waited. It swung open, just missing him. Her eyes squinted in the bright sunlight. She was wearing sweatpants and a tank top.

"Walt? Is something wrong?"

"I was going to ask you that?"

She moved aside and motioned for him to come into the RV. He clambered up the stairs and inside. She had the curtains drawn shut and the lights low.

"Were you asleep?"

Vic shook her head.

"No."

Facing her now, he could see she was pale and looked as though she hadn't slept.

"I was worried when you called in. Still not feeling good?"

"No."

She seemed uneasy with him. Walt studied her.

"Vic, is there something going on?"

She turned away from him, arms wrapped around herself. He approached her slowly. Extending his hand, it came to rest on her shoulder.

"Vic?"

Her head dipped down. Her words were so low, he almost didn't hear them but he did.

"I'm pregnant."

For a second, everything stopped and the world seemed eerily quiet.

"What?"

She turned, his hand falling away.

"I'm pregnant, Walt."

He stared at her and all the pieces began to click into place in his mind. It all made sense now. He closed his eyes and then opened them again.

"You're going to have a baby?"

"That's generally the end result, yes."

"M-my baby."

It wasn't a question but she nodded anyway.

"Okay."

Vic looked at him as though he had grown a second head.

"Seriously? That's it? Okay?"

Walt shook his head. It was still swimming.

"I just...it's a surprise."

She scoffed.

"You're telling me. Walt, we weren't careful either time."

He nodded slowly.

"Do you know which time?"

He gestured at her abdomen. She shook her head.

"No, but I'm guessing the first time sealed the deal."

"Have you made an appointment yet?"

"No, I just found out yesterday."

He frowned.

"Why didn't you call me?"

She turned away from him again.

"I needed some time. This is pretty life altering shit, Walt."

"Yep."

Her shoulders drooped. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her bare arms. Pulling her gently against him, he rested his chin on her head.

"I'm here, Vic. You're not alone."

He felt her shudder slightly.

"Do you...do you wanna get married?"

She pulled away from him and turned, shaking her head.

"Getting married isn't going to fix it and it's not a reason to get married. If you don't love someone..."

He winced a little and her words faltered. Vic took a breath.

"We had sex twice, Walt. We're not even in an actual relationship. It was...we had sex. You said it shouldn't have happened."

He felt disappointment and anger welling up in him and he hated himself for it.

"Is that all it was to you?"

She folded her arms across her chest.

"I can't do this with you right now, Walt. There's enough to worry about without you suddenly wanting definitions. Hell, you were dating someone else."

"We weren't dating! We went out once!"

It came out louder and angrier than he intended. Vic held up her hands, palms facing him.

"Fine, but you see what I'm saying?"

He nodded slowly. He fiddled with his hat.

"I should go. I...uh...I'll give you some space."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

"How are you feeling?"

Vic took a sip of her water and turned to Walt.

"I feel fine, I took my vitamins, and I ate breakfast."

"Guess I've been asking a lot."

Her expression softened.

"A little, yeah."

"You haven't thrown up anymore?"

She shook head.

"No, thank God."

Despite being alone in the office, she followed him into his office and closed the door.

"My appointment is tomorrow. Walt, I don't think you should go."

He leaned on his desk.

"Why?"

"Because no one knows and if you show up at the doctor with me...people will talk."

"They're going to find out eventually."

"Yeah, but we've got to...I don't know...figure out some things first."

He looked down at his boots.

"Please, Walt, don't push on this. I promise I'll tell you everything."

After a hesitation, he nodded.

x

Walt held the small black and white picture in his hands. He was sitting on his couch. Vic sat next to him. His eyes were focused on the small blob of life that didn't look like much of anything but somehow already had a grip on him.

"Everything was fine?"

"Yeah. I'm seven weeks along. Heartbeat was good and strong. She said everything looked fine."

"When is your next appointment?"

"Not for a few weeks. I have the card at home."

He started to hand her back the picture.

"Keep it."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah."

He smiled and laid it on his coffee table.

"Have you had dinner?"

"I had a salad after I left the doctor."

He nodded. Vic rose from her seat.

"I should head home."

The happiness he had been feeling faded a little. He felt as though he were getting a glimpse of his future. He pushed the thoughts away.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Walt nodded. An emptiness gnawed at his insides.

"Is this what it's going to be like?"

He hadn't intended to say it out loud.

"What?"

She turned to him, confused.

"You and the baby will come visit and then leave?"

Realization dawned across her face.

"I don't know."

He knew she was being honest with him.

"I don't have all the answers, Walt. I mean, I've never done this before."

"You...you could move in here. Both of you. I mean, the RV is okay for you but I can't see raising an infant in it. It doesn't have to be anything but a living arrangement, Vic, if that's what you want."

Her eyes lingered on his before she looked away.

"We'll talk about it later."

Walt stood.

"You keep saying that, Vic, but we don't. I know you're only seven weeks but you'll start showing soon enough. We need to start making some decisions."

Vic closed her eyes and rubbed at the bridge of her nose. Inhaling, she opened her eyes.

"There's no 'we', Walt. I will decide where to live and where this baby is raised."

His jaw tightened.

"Are you thinking about leaving?"

"What?"

There was genuine confusion in her voice.

"Are you thinking about leaving Wyoming?"

He took a step towards her. Vic folded her arms across her chest in a defensive posture.

"I never said that."

"You implied you might raise the baby somewhere else."

She looked almost like she wanted to laugh.

"I meant the RV, Walt."

He let out a relieved breath. Vic tilted her head.

"Do you think I would keep you from your child? Really? Is that what you think of me?"

He looked down and shook his head.

"I don't want to think that, Vic. But you keep pushing me away and telling me you can do these things on your own."

He raised his eyes and found hers focused on him. Her face was flushed.

"I wouldn't do that, Walt. You should know that. But I am the one carrying this baby and I do need to make these decisions on my own. We're not a...we're not together. You made it clear that we shouldn't have had sex in the first place. You're the one who said it was a mistake."

"I never said it was mistake."

His voice was low now. Barely audible in the silence of the cabin.

"You said it shouldn't have happened. You went to someone else. That was your choice."

Walt rubbed his hands over his face in frustration.

"Once, Vic. It was once."

She looked like she had more to say. She motioned towards the door, however.

"I should go. It's getting late."

She took three steps towards the door with Walt close behind.

"Vic, wait! What is it?"

With her back to him, she shook her head. Walt placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Vic."

She hated it when he said her name like that when she wanted to be angry with him. The way he had done when they were together. When it was filled with so much that went unsaid between them. He was the only person she knew who could fit so much into one syllable. For a man who didn't talk much, it packed a punch when he did. Her head bowed slightly.

"I understand, Walt, but it hurt."

"Hurt?"

She could hear the confusion in his voice. She slowly turned and he could see the two tracks of moisture under her eyes. She was crying. His heart clenched at the sight.

"I wasn't mad at you that first night. I know that you were using me but I think I was using you, too. But, when you said it was a mistake that hurt. When you went to another woman, that hurt even more. It's like...I was good enough to sleep with but not good enough for you to be with."

He swallowed the sour taste that had taken up residence in his mouth.

"Vic...that's not...I never meant to hurt you. I thought it would be better...easier...to move on."

She smiled but there was no humor behind it.

"Easier for you?"

"Yes."

He took a step closer to her.

"I never meant to make you feel like you weren't good enough, Vic. That's not how I feel."

She wiped at her eyes, avoiding his probing gaze.

"Okay."

It came out as a whisper. He moved closer to her, lifting his hand to her face and stretching his fingers across her cheek. His lips brushed hers, a feather light touch. He moved to kiss her more firmly but she pulled back.

"I can't. I'm sorry but I can't now."

His blue eyes were hazed over with desire and clouded with questions. She stepped away from him, his hand dropping to his side. He felt like there was an electric current running through him. He was humming with his desire for her.

"Vic..."

She shook her head, pulling herself together.

"I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Before he could move or speak, she had rushed out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

The Bronco meandered down the highway. Walt stared out the front windshield, one arm draped over the steering wheel. He stole a glance at Vic who was looking out the window, watching the landscape go by. They hadn't talked much about anything personal since her abrupt exit from his cabin the week before. Walt figured it was best to let her have a cool off period before he broached any more baby related subjects. Vic had been polite and professional towards him but distant. He hated the distance.

"How are you feeling?"

His voice finally broke the silence.

"Fine."

She answered without looking at him. Walt sighed.

"Do you need anything?"

She turned her face towards him, her eyes shielded behind her sunglasses.

"I would rather not talk about it while we're working if you don't mind."

He winced at the flatness of her tone. There was no anger, only resignation.

"Okay."

He was quiet for another minute before speaking.

"How about dinner then?"

"Dinner?"

He slid his hand firmly to the steering wheel and grasped it tightly.

"We need to talk, Vic."

She huffed a little and turned her attention back towards the window.

"That's rich coming from you."

He felt frustration surge up in him and forced it back down. Nothing would be served by lapsing into another argument. He was mentally preparing a reply when she spoke.

"Fine."

x

Vic pushed the food around on her plate, trying to find her appetite. Walt glanced at her from across his small table.

"Not hungry?"

She laid down the fork and lifted her eyes to his. He wasn't sure what she was projecting from them but it got his attention.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. If you don't want to eat..."

Vic shook her head.

"Not the food, Walt. I'm sorry about the other night."

He swallowed and laid his own fork down. She looked down at her hands, avoiding his eyes.

"I shouldn't have made you feel like you don't have any say in all this. Clearly, you do and you should. I...I just feel like I am losing control of everything. This baby...it affects everything for me, Walt. My life and my job. I can't do anything without thinking about it and it feels like I don't always have a choice."

He started to speak but she kept plowing through her words.

"Let me finish please. When you started about the RV, it felt like you were trying to dictate my life too. That's always been the kind of shit my father pulls and even Sean to a degree."

When he spoke, his voice was soft.

"I wasn't trying to tell you how to live. I want what's best for all of us. If you want to stay in the RV, we can make it work."

She nodded slowly and started to eat. Walt studied her.

"How are you really feeling?"

"Tired. All the time."

He nodded.

"I remember Martha feeling the same way. Vic, there's something else we need to talk about."

She smiled a little.

"Just one?"

That caused him to chuckle a little.

"One that's really important. Work."

She took one last bite and pushed her plate away.

"Please don't ask me to quit."

There was a weariness to her tone.

"I would never ask you to quit, Vic. But we do need to consider some steps to keep you safe."

"Go on."

"The reality is that you're pregnant. Even if it wasn't mine, I would still feel strange about sending you into the field."

She nodded, considering his words.

"So you're suggesting I what? Stay in the office with Ruby?"

He could hear the dissent in her voice.

"Not necessarily. I just think it might be a good idea to let me and Ferg handle the more serious calls. There's no reason to put you in unnecessary danger."

She let out a heavy breath.

"This really sucks."

She paused and he was ready to argue his point when she finished her thought.

"But you're probably right."

"Really?"

A small smile crossed her face.

"Don't seem so shocked. I hear what you're saying. I hate the idea of not carrying my weight but you have a valid point. You realize we're going to have to tell Ruby and Ferg if you're going to pick and choose the kind of cases I'm involved in."

He tilted his head a little.

"We're gonna have to tell them soon anyway. You can only hide it for so long."

"Are you insinuating that I'm gaining weight?"

"Of course not but you can't argue facts."

She laughed lightly and rose, taking her plate and glass to the sink. Walt rose and moved beside her.

"Just leave it. I'll take care of them later."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

She turned to him and leaned on the counter.

"I'm glad we did this. Cleared the air and all. I don't want to fight with you."

"Yeah."

His eyes shifted down to her stomach. It still awed him the wonder of life that was growing inside of her. His child. Their child. She held out her hand slowly. Walt looked at her, confused.

"Give me your hand."

He complied. Vic placed it firmly over her stomach. He could just barely feel a new thickness in her abdomen.

"There isn't much there."

He smiled at her.

"No, but there will be."

Vic released his hand and he allowed it to fall away. He felt entranced by the soft smile on her face and this new perception of her as the mother of his child. He didn't realize he was leaning in. The smile fell from her face and she dipped her head.

"Walt..."

He stopped himself and looked away.

"I'm sorry. I just..."

He cleared his throat and moved away from her.

"Can I ask a favor?"

She lifted her head curiously.

"What?"

"I want to come to the next appointment."

"Are you ready for that?"

"Are you?"


	9. Chapter 9

Kind of a short chapter. Getting to the good stuff. This story is going to be longer than I originally planned because of a pretty drastic change I made so I appreciate you staying with me.

Ch. 9

"Can I ask you something?"

Vic glanced up from her plate and nodded her head.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Have you thought about names?"

Vic smiled a little.

"Some. Waiting to find out the sex."

He nodded thoughtfully as she went back to her food. They had settled into a comfortable routine that involved her coming for dinner once or twice a week. That was when they talked. Really talked. At five months, she was showing a little more every day. It was fairly common knowledge now, with mixed results. He had personally told Ruby and Ferg, sparing them the details and the news had been received professionally for the most part. He had also told Cady before word got out. Her reaction had been a little more reactive and mixed but she had been supportive regardless of what her private feelings may be.

"Has anyone called about the job ad?"

"Yeah, I've had a couple who seem promising. Getting Ruby to set up some interviews."

Vic rose and deposited her plate in the sink. Walt followed suit and trailed her into the living room where she sat down.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay. The second trimester is easier except for the getting fat part."

He smiled a little.

"It's a baby, Vic. Not fat. You haven't really gained that much weight anyway."

She turned her face towards his.

"Are you sure you're okay not finding out the sex?"

He nodded slowly.

"We didn't know when Cady was born. It's fine. All that matters is that he or she is healthy."

Vic smiled. It made his heart nearly stop every time she did that. He supposed it always would.

"Vic, have you thought about it? You know...staying here."

She grew serious and a crease appeared on her forehead.

"I don't know, Walt. It's bound to be...confusing."

He sighed.

"It doesn't have to be permanent, Vic. I just think it would be a good thing for all of us to be together after the birth. I don't want to miss out."

She swallowed. She could hear the strain in his voice.

"Maybe a compromise."

"Compromise?"

"Yeah, Walt, a compromise. Maybe I can move the RV out here for a bit. Still be close but we would still have our own space."

Walt's heart sank a little. He didn't want his own space. He wanted her and their child both here with him.

"Okay. We can talk about it more later."

x

"Excuse me."

Vic looked up from her desk into the darkest brown eyes she had even seen. He had hair to match.

"Yes?"

She leaned back in her hair. She hadn't heard the man come in.

"Is the Sheriff here?"

Vic shook her head.

"He's out. Can I help you?"

"We had an interview."

"Oh, you're here about the deputy job."

He nodded and smiled, revealing perfect teeth.

"Yes, ma'am, I am."

He extended his hand to her.

"Jacob Carson."

She shook his hand.

"Vic."

Vic stood and nodded towards an empty chair.

"If you can wait, I'll let him know you're here. He should be back."

He sat as Vic made her way to the radio.

"Hey, Walt, pick up."

"What's up?"

"Did you forget about the interview today?"

She could tell by his pause that he had.

"I'm about five minutes away."

Vic returned to her desk.

"He'll be here in a few minutes."

He nodded.

"You're not the lady I spoke to on the phone."

She shook her head.

"That would have been Ruby. She had an errand to run so you get me."

He smiled at her.

"I can think of worse."

Vic felt red creep up her neck. His dark eyes remained on her.

"So you're a deputy?"

"Yeah, but I'm sort of grounded."

She indicated her abdomen and his eyes flicked down and then back up to her face.

"When are you due?"

"January."

"Not too much longer."

The door swung open and Walt breezed in, removing his hat and coat as he went. He hung them up and turned to Jacob. The younger man rose. He fell a couple of inches shorter than Walt and had a more wiry frame, making him look small next to his potential boss. After a quick greeting, he followed Walt into his office.

x

"Hey, Vic, you want to come out to the gun range with us?"

Her interest piqued and she nodded. He knew sitting in the office most of the day was wearing on her. She was not one to sit around. The new kid rode in the Bronco with Walt while Vic followed in her truck. Jacob Carson eyed his potential boss. The ride was quiet. They made their way to an empty area where Walt and Vic stood back and watched the young man show them what he had. He was a decent shot, in Walt's opinion. He mentioned being an avid hunter and also shooting skeet.

"What do you think?"

He leaned into Vic, who watched with a passive expression. She nodded slowly.

"He's okay. He'll get better with more practice. Probably about the best you're gonna find around here."

Walt nodded. He seemed like a good kid. Walt only had one reservation. Something about the way his eyes followed Vic around rubbed Walt the wrong way. He pushed the thoughts from his head. He should be accustomed to the way most men looked at her by now. She was definitely an attractive woman and something about the way she carried herself made her even more so. He had noticed it immediately when he had hired her. He shrugged out of that mindset. Vic could handle herself. He knew that. They parted ways with Jacob back at the station and Vic trailed Walt into his office.

"Are you going to hire him?"

"Thinking about it."

She lowered herself into an empty chair. Walt tilted his head to one side.

"Feeling all right?"

"Fine. Just a little tired. It gets harder and harder to get any decent sleep. You know?"

He recalled a distant memory of Martha, heavy with Cady complaining about the same thing. Tossing and turning all night trying to find a comfortable position. A small smile played across his face.

"Yeah, I know."

Sighing, she moved to stand.

"Vic?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you ask Ruby to start the new hire paperwork and get this kid on the phone?"

She smiled.

"Sure."

He swallowed his reservations and jotted down a note to call and offer the kid the job.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

"Shit!

Walt was at attention immediately.

"What?"

"I gotta pee again. Tired of having to pee."

Walt dipped his head slightly to cover a smile but she caught it.

"Does that amuse you?"

He shook his head as she pushed up and shuffled, more or less, to the bathroom. Her sense of humor was wearing as thin as her patience these days. Late in pregnancy, she had reached a point where there was simply no relief to be found. A couple of minutes later, she returned and lowered herself gingerly to the couch. Walt eyes roved over her.

"You look tired."

"I am tired."

Her voice was flat. Walt extended his arm and ran it down her back slowly.

"I'm sorry you're uncomfortable."

Vic bowed her head and rested it in her hands.

"It's almost over. Right?"

"Yep. Three more weeks?"

She nodded and leaned back.

"Something like that."

Walt started to speak when headlights flashed across the front of the house. He frowned and rose looking out the front window.

"It's Henry."

He pulled open the door and Henry stepped in. Snow covered his jacket and he brushed it from his black hair.

"Hello, Walt."

His gaze turned to Vic and he smiled warmly.

"Vic, how are you feeling?"

She offered him as much smile as she could manage.

"Fat and tired."

Henry's smile broadened.

"You look well."

He nodded toward the door.

"I have the items you asked me to bring in the truck."

Walt nodded and grabbed his hat and coat. He stepped out into the howling January night. Snow swirled around them as he and Henry grabbed armloads of bags from the truck and carried them inside. Henry followed Walt into the kitchen and hefted the bags onto the counter. He glanced at Vic, who still sat on the couch.

"How is she holding up?"

Walt shrugged as he set about putting groceries up.

"Okay, I guess. Uncomfortable for sure. Thanks for bringing this stuff, Henry. With this storm, I didn't want to leave her."

Henry nodded with a smile.

"You are welcome. The roads are worse than I have seen in a while and she should not be left alone in this weather."

They both looked out the window as another heavy gust of wind creaked against the cabin walls.

"Maybe you should sleep here and leave in the morning."

Henry sighed heavily.

"That sounds like a good idea. The Red Pony is closed so there is nothing to rush back to."

He removed his jacket.

"Is there room for me?"

Walt chuckled.

"You and I can bunk in here."

Vic attracted both their attention when she stood.

"I'm going to lie down."

Both the men nodded.

"Need anything?"

She shook her head at Walt.

"Just sleep."

Vic disappeared into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Walt turned to Henry.

"I had a hard time convincing her to stay here. She wanted to move her RV now but I was worried about this storm. They're saying it could be the worst one we've seen in years."

Henry sat on the couch.

"How is she really?"

Walt sat next to him.

"I was hoping we would have more decided by now. She's agreed to move the RV here after the baby is born for a few weeks, at least. Beyond that, I don't know."

Henry clapped him on the shoulder.

"I believe it will work out in the end, Walt. I really do. Are you taking some time off."

Walt nodded.

"Yep. Got Ferg and that newer kid is coming along nice. Gonna borrow a deputy or two from Cumberland as needed. I may have to go in some, but I'd like to be here as much as possible."

"You are a good father, Walt. I know you think you have made a lot of mistakes but that is the truth."

Walt smiled at friend.

"I'm trying."

With that, he rose.

"I'm gonna dig us up some blankets. You can have the couch. I'll take the chair.

x

Walt lay in the dark listening to Henry breathe. He would much rather be in the bedroom with Vic, but she had drawn a line and he had tried very hard not to cross it these last few months. The fire crackled away, warming the room. His eyes slowly began to drift shut, despite his lack of a comfortable sleeping position. His chin began to dip into his chest and he finally fell asleep.

Vic twisted and turned in Walt's bed trying to find a position that didn't completely suck. Sleep had almost abandoned her completely these last few weeks. She finally managed to get semi comfortable by working magic with a couple of pillows. Lying and facing the door, she let out a heavy sigh. She hadn't wanted to stay here. Walt had a valid point, however, when he mentioned the storm that was expected to drop a good deal of snow on the entire area. She was still a few weeks away but Walt preferred to air on the side of caution. It was a hard point to argue with so she had agreed to stay at the cabin until the storm had passed. Being this close to him was hard for her. Having his child but not being with him was hard for her. She just wasn't sure she would bounce back from the hurt yet again if it went south.

Feeling a wetness between her legs, Vic struggled to sit up. She tossed back the blankets and looked down. Had she actually wet herself? Lord knows she wouldn't be surprised. Vic reached out and lightly touched the wet sheets. Lifting her fingers to her nose, she smelled. It didn't smell like urine. Nor, did it look like it. Vic looked from her hand to the sheets. She shifted uncomfortably. Her back had been aching all day and it seemed to have ramped up. She was still considering what was happening when she felt a sharp pain sear through her middle.

"Oh shit."

Vic pushed herself up off the bed as fast as she could and made for the door. She grabbed the knob and jerked it open.

"Walt!"

In all the time she had known him and all the emergencies they had responded to, she didn't recall ever having seen him move so quickly. Henry's own reaction from the couch wasn't too far off either. His eyes flew to her and he was wide awake.

"What?"

She knew the look on her face had to be terrified as she searched his eyes.

"I think my water broke."


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

Walt stood momentarily in a stunned silence before the Sheriff in him took over.

"Are you having contractions?"

"Some but not close. My back hurts."

He was quiet like his mind was searching through a catalogue for a distant memory.

"Your back?"

Vic nodded.

"Yeah."

"How long?"

She shrugged.

"Most of the day."

"Back pains can be labor pains."

Vic closed her eyes.

"Great."

Walt took her arm and started to lead her towards the bedroom.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

Henry looked out the window.

"The snow has gotten worse. I doubt the roads are safe."

He picked Walt's phone up and began to dial as Walt and Vic disappeared into the bedroom. Walt retrieved Vic's bag and a wash cloth and towel. He helped her clean herself and then helped her change. She sat on the bed looking stricken. Walt knelt in front of her.

"It's gonna be okay, Vic. I think Henry is calling for an ambulance."

She looked at him, her eyes distant. Before she could speak Henry appeared in the doorway.

"Walt, they cannot get an ambulance through right now. Most of them are answering other calls. They said they will send someone as soon as they can but it may be morning."

Walt took a deep breath.

"Women have babies every day. We can do this."

Vic doubled over in pain.

"Aaaahhh...dammit."

"Contraction?"

She nodded at Walt.

"Yeah."

He turned towards Henry.

"Henry, have you ever delivered a baby."

"I have not."

"Me either. It looks like we might be learning on a curve."

Walt tried to help her get comfortable on the bed, while Henry began gathering up things they might need. He stacked up clean towels and washcloths, along with a couple of clean blankets in the bedroom. Walt stood by the wall looking concerned. Henry lifted and eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?"

Walt shook his head.

"It's just progressing faster than I thought it would. I thought usually the first baby took longer but I guess there are exceptions to every rule."

Henry smiled.

"Vic is not much for rules."

Walt snorted a little.

"True."

For the next few hours, they waited. Walt sat on the bed with Vic trying to nurse her through the worsening contractions. The night wore on with no sign of an ambulance. It was looking more and more like he and Henry were going to deliver the baby themselves. Vic's moaning and heavy breathing inched closer and closer. Sweat beaded on her forehead and began to soak her clothes. Walt wiped her head with cool cloths, trying to help ease the discomfort.

"This isn't really what I planned."

Walt smiled.

"Yeah, I don't think this is what any of us had planned."

Her smile faded as another contraction cut through her. She gripped his arm. He vaguely thought about how bruised his arms would be later and pushed the thoughts away. It was a small price to pay.

After a while, he pushed as the blanket near the foot of the bed. Vic gazed at him curiously.

"What are you doin?"

"Checking your dilation."

"Oh...is that all."

"I've done a lot of reading."

She panted through another contraction before answering.

"Well, that definitely makes me feel better."

She reluctantly pulled her legs up and Walt pulled up the blanket.

"I think you're getting close, Vic."

She rolled her head towards him.

"This is really gonna happen here?"

Walt looked around his bedroom.

"Looks that way. Guess I'll never look at my bed the same way again."

Vic rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha."

The minutes continued to tick down and her pain became more and more obvious until there was almost no break. Tears began to form in her eyes and streak down her face.

"I'm not sure I can do this, Walt."

Walt leaned his head against hers, his breath tickling her ear.

"You can, Vic. We'll get through it. Together."

Walt checked her again and the color began to drain from his face. Henry looked at him, concerned.

"What is it?"

"I can see the head. It's coming."

Henry moved to the head of the bed and nodded at Walt.

"I will help her here, you deliver. I am sure Vic would rather you be on the business end than myself."

Vic almost laughed through her pain. Walt seemed less amused but nodded in agreement. He quickly washed his hands and propped her legs and blanket so he could see. Henry helped Vic get up on some pillows and sat next to her on the bed. His arm slid around her shoulders and he leaned in close.

"You can do this, Vic. You can."

She nodded, trying to gear herself up. She raised her head and met Walt's eyes from his position at the foot of the bed.

"You ready?"

"As I'll...ever... be."

"On the next contraction, push."

As the next contraction tore through her she pushed with everything she had and bore down. The pattern continued with Walt and Henry both urging her on.

"It's coming, Vic. The baby is coming. Push."

Walt's hands guided the small form slowly as the progress moved on little by little. Vic's head flopped back onto the pillow and she shook her head.

"I can't."

Walt could see the fatigue in her face.

"You can, Vic, You have to. Push."

Henry helped her back up as another soul crunching cry escaped her as she pushed again with everything she had in her. The baby slid farther and farther.

"Come on, Vic. One more. One more big push."

Inhaling, she gave one push and her head collapsed again. The baby slipped free from its mother and into the strong hands of its father. For a second, all Walt could do was stare before a smile broke across his face. He looked up at Vic who was trying to catch her breath.

"It's a boy."

His voice quivered with emotion. Vic's face erupted into the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Henry moved swiftly to help him cut the cord and wrap the baby. He moved quietly out of the way once the newborn was snugly wrapped. Walt lowered himself next to Vic and slid the baby into her arms gently. She looked down at the tiny, crying form and then up at Walt and all either of them could do was smile.

x

Walt found Henry in the living room, looking out the window.

"The snow has stopped."

"Good. I'd like to get them to the hospital."

Henry turned to his friend and smiled.

"Congratulations, my friend. He is a beautiful boy."

Walt grinned in returned.

"That he is."

"How is Vic?"

"Tired but happy."

Henry nodded.

"You should get back to her."

"Right."

Walt walked quietly into the bedroom. Vic was sitting up in the bed with their son cradled in her arms. She had pushed her hair back out of her face. The expression on her face as she looked down at the baby did things to his heart that he didn't think he would ever feel again. She looked up at him, her eyes shining.

"No ambulance?"

He shook his head.

"Not yet. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, wonderful."

Walt laughed a little as he sat next to her.

"Do you need anything?"

"A shower?"

"In good time, Vic. This little guy needs a name."

She nodded her head slowly.

"I had an idea but I don't know how you'll feel about it."

"Try me."

"What about Henry."

"Henry?"

She shrugged a little.

"He did help deliver him. Henry Moretti Longmire."

Walt smiled. The last name was not something they had decided on.

"I think that's a great name."

She returned his smile and leaned her head into his shoulder. Walt rested his chin on her head. Henry tapped on the door frame.

"The ambulance is coming."

Walt sat up and motioned to his friend. Henry approached the bed.

"Henry, I'd like you to meet Henry."

Henry nodded his head with a smile.

"It is an honor."


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

Walt sat on his couch looking down at his son. That was a sentence he never thought would exist. He and Martha had talked about having more children after Cady but it had never materialized. He had long given up on the thought that any other children would carry on his bloodline. Now, looking down at the small bundle in his lap, his world had been turned completely on its head. He had his mother's strong features and it was obvious, he would favor her more in his appearance. His eyes were still a gray blue. Only time would tell what color they would turn out to be. So far, he seemed to have inherited his father's unruly lighter hair as opposed to his mother's naturally dark hair.

Attitude wise, he was all Vic. He didn't hesitate to let them know when he needed to be changed or when he was hungry. His lungs were more than healthy. Walt smiled at the thought. No one would ever push this kid around.

Walt looked around the messy cabin. It was cluttered with all the things that came with a baby. He rose, cradling Henry and approached the window. Vic's RV sat in front of his cabin. That had been their compromise. The sun was coming up and she'd be up soon. Walt had taken over last night to let her get some uninterrupted sleep. He didn't mind. He enjoyed the one on one. Spending time with his son was a reprieve from the politics of being Sheriff. In the three weeks since Henry had been born, he had taken off as much time as possible. With Ferg and the new kid along with some loaned deputies, he had been able to be home frequently. He laid the baby in his bassinet and ambled to the kitchen to start some coffee. While he was fiddling around, he heard the cabin door open and close. He knew it was Vic. He heard her footsteps pause at the bassinet and then grow louder as she came in behind him.

"Morning."

He said it without turning.

"Good morning."

She sounded more upbeat than she had in days.

"Sleep well?"

"Yep, thanks."

He turned towards her.

"You don't have to thank me for taking care of my son."

His eyes settled on hers and he smiled. She did look slightly more refreshed. She had braided her hair as opposed to the ponytail she normally relied on and she was wearing jeans instead of the sweats she'd been favoring since the baby had come.

"Still, it was nice to have some quiet. I did miss him though."

Walt busied himself pouring two cups of coffee and extended one to her.

"I know what you mean."

She took a sip of her coffee and eyed him over the rim of the mug.

"You going in today?"

He let out a sigh and nodded.

"Yeah."

Vic made a face.

"That's gonna suck after you were up last night with Henry."

Walt shrugged.

"Not the first time I've had to work with little sleep. It wasn't too bad, actually. He got in some pretty good stretches."

"Glad to hear that. Past few nights have been rough."

"I know. That's why I offered last night."

He emptied his cup and set it down.

"I should shower and hit the road."

Vic nodded. Walt disappeared into his small bathroom and stepped into the shower under the warm spray of water. After he had finished and dressed, he emerged to find Vic sitting on the couch, feeding Henry. She breastfed when she could and pumped for when she was not around. A trace of a smile played on his lips. Few things made him feel more content that watching her with their son. Unfortunately, the feelings of contentment were usually overshadowed by the thought of what was to come. She wasn't going to stay here forever. At some point, she would move her RV back to its normal spot at the trailer park. Once that day came, there would be uncertainty at how frequently he saw Henry. His mind snapped back to the present and she was looking directly at him. Something on his face must have rattled her. She finished feeding the baby and lifted him to her shoulder, standing and patting his small back.

"Something wrong?"

"Uh...no. Just thinking."

Her sharp eyes pierced the veil he was attempting to hide his feelings with.

"About?"

Walt's gaze shifted away and out the window to the RV.

"This is nice. Having both of you here is nice."

She tilted her head to one side.

"That's not it."

He returned his eyes to hers.

"I just hate the thought of you leaving. That's all."

She shifted her weight.

"Walt, we've talked about this."

"I know, Vic. Believe me I know."

He wanted to say more but he just retrieved his hat and coat and slid them on.

"I best get to work."

x

Vic sat in one of the chairs on Walt's porch. It was cold today but not the bitter cold that normally plagued Wyoming this time of year. She had the baby monitor sitting next to her, even though the bassinet holding her sleeping baby sat just inside the door. She had pulled the chair close to the porch railing and propped her feet up. It was nice to have the chance to get some fresh air. They were just coming out of a particularly bad cold snap. The kind of cold where the air hurt your lungs. Her eyes moved over the land that stretched out around the cabin. Her mind briefly returned to the first time she had been here and how awestruck she had been by what this place looked like. Nothing like this existed back east. This would be quite a backdrop to wake up to every morning and see every day.

She mentally kicked herself for that last thought. She was determined not to think in those terms. Staying here with Walt was temporary. She couldn't let herself lapse back into her old thought process of being with him. It was too hard. It hurt too much. Still, seeing Walt with Henry did things to her that she had not been expecting. She would be lying if she said she didn't have feelings for him. Those had never gone away. She had merely tamped them down and tried to keep them at bay. Being in this proximity with him was making that more and more difficult. In honesty, she didn't want to go to her RV at night and sleep. She wanted to curl up beside him in bed with their son and talk about all the things new parents talked about.

A cry broke through her thoughts, causing her to jump slightly and bringing her back to reality. She rose and went inside to check on Henry.

x

"I still think you should wait a little longer."

Vic folded her arms across her chest.

"You're always going to say that, Walt. I understand. I know you don't think I do but I do."

He rubbed his temples.

"My point is it might make the transition back to work easier, Vic. I'm not trying to trap you into anything. Give it a week after you go back and see how you feel then."

She let out a heavy sigh.

"Walt, you promised.

"I know what I said and I'm holding to that. This has nothing to do with us and everything to do with Henry. Going back to work might be harder than you think on your mentally and physically. I just think it will be easier on both of you if you're here so I can back you up and help you."

She had to concede that he had a valid point and it drove her crazy. Her shoulders slumped slightly and he could see her relenting. Finally, she nodded.

"Okay, I'll give it a week. After that, I think it's best that I move back. He's sleeping better now and he's got more of a schedule."

Sadness filled him. Translation was "I don't need you." He knew that's not how she intended it to sound but that's how it felt to him.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

"So how does it feel to be back?"

Jacob, or Jake as he preferred, leaned on her desk and smiled down at her. Vic glanced up at him.

"Strange."

"I bet."

"How is the little one?"

"He's good."

She knew he was aware of everything. To his credit, he acted like it was perfectly normal. He never made it an issue with her or with Walt.

"You look like you're doing well."

She knew he was flirting with her. He had shown a keen interest in her even when she was pregnant. Once upon a time, she might have flirted back just for sport. Now, though, she was behind, tired, and busy.

"I'm good."

She started to stand just as Walt's office door opened and he emerged. He stopped and stared momentarily before focusing on Jake.

"I need you to go out here..."

He passed him a post it note with an address scribbled on it.

"And check on this domestic disturbance."

Jake's eyes flicked over the paper and he nodded.

"Sure thing, Sheriff."

He smiled at Vic as he turned to grab his jacket.

"Talk to you later."

He breezed out the door. Walt stood, his eyes trained on Vic. Abruptly and without a word, he returned to his office. The door banged shut behind him. Vic rolled her eyes as she pushed her way through the door. He was almost to his desk.

"What the hell was that?"

He turned.

"What?"

"Uh...you were kind of rude. To me."

He shrugged.

"Well, I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation."

She folded her arms across her chest.

"That's not what I mean, Walt. You could, at least, acknowledge me. Jesus, why are you mad at me?"

He sat in his chair, his desk a buffer.

"I'm not mad at you."

Vic rubbed a hand over her face.

"I can't do this with you. Stop with the passive aggressive bullshit and talk to me."

The end sounded almost like a plea.

"Vic, this is complicated enough without..."

She held up a hand.

"Don't hide behind fake professionalism, Walt. I know you better than that."

He was quiet for a moment before speaking up again.

"Fine. Is there something going on between the two of you?"

She couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I've been back a day, Walt."

"He's been working here for weeks."

"Weeks I've been out with a newborn. Do you really think I have time for booty calls?"

He was quiet.

"Walt, I'm only talking to you about this because of Henry. Otherwise, I would tell you it was none of your damn business. I can't help the way he acts. He's flirting. I get it. I'm not interested in him. You and I have enough issues right now without adding that."

He nodded.

"We should talk about this later."

She sighed.

"Fine. We can talk about it tonight but I've said all there is to say."

"Do you want me to pick up something for dinner?"

It sounded so domestic and it burned her to her core. His eyes were no longer angry and distant. They were kind now. Concerned even. Some of her own frustration drained from her.

"Sure."

He offered her a smile.

"I'm trying, Vic. I really am."

She nodded her head in acceptance of his Walt-style apology.

"I know."

x

Walt dumped out what was left of their dinner, while Vic stood over the bassinet in his living room. He came in behind her quietly. She glanced over her shoulder at him.

"I can't believe he slept through the whole meal."

"Yeah, that was nice."

She could feel his breath tickle her ear and shivered slightly. Henry shifted in his sleep and made a contented sound. Vic smiled.

"He's so perfect isn't he?"

"Yep. Pretty sure he's the most perfect baby ever."

She turned to him.

"I'm sorry I jumped on you earlier. I know we're entering new territory here."

"I'm sorry I was rude. I shouldn't have acted like that. It's just..."

His voice dropped away as his thoughts abandoned him. He wasn't sure what to say to her. That he loved her. That he wanted her to be with him. He had tried to communicate that but she was determined to keep her distance.

"It's okay. We both need to do better."

He nodded.

"Yeah."

"Are you...are you still planning to go on Friday?"

Her eyes shifted from him to the sleeping baby and then back.

"I...I don't know what to do."

It was the first chink in her armor he had seen. Before this moment, she had seemed confident and determined in her decisions.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you want, Vic. There's no rush."

Her eyes lingered on his momentarily before moving away. In that moment, he saw something there he had not seen from her in quite some time. Openness. She had been closed off to him emotionally. But now, right now, she seemed to reveal her feelings to him and he could see the uncertainty there. She dropped her gaze back to the baby.

"I should get him out to the RV so I can go to bed."

She made no move to go. Her feet seemed rooted to the floor. Walt didn't remember moving his hand but it had come to rest on her arm softly. She looked down at where his hand made contact with her skin and then moved her eyes up to his face. Walt found himself leaning in as Vic was moving towards him. They met in the middle with full on contact. He had expected her to be tentative but she claimed his mouth as if she were staking her claim to a newly discovered land. His hands moved to her hips and pulled her roughly against him. He was still half expecting her to pull away. Always one to surprise him, her arms slid up his chest and around his neck pulling him in closely. Walt began to steer her towards his bedroom but stopped halfway. Vic seemed less than eager for him to pull away from her and let out a frustrated breath.

"Is it okay, Vic. I mean...the baby and all."

She nodded and pulled his face back to hers.

"It's been eight weeks. It's fine."

The breathlessness of her voice completely undid him. Neither of them questioned whether or not this was a good idea.


	14. Chapter 14

There should be one more part after this one. Thanks for all the feedback and reviews. I appreciate them all.

Ch. 14

She knew she was in Walt's bed as soon as she woke up. The memory of the previous night was seared firmly into her brain. She quickly realized she was alone the bed. Rolling over onto her side, Vic ran her hand over the spot Walt had vacated. It was cool to the touch. She planted her feet on the floor and rose with a slight groan. Looking around, she located her clothes and pulled them on. She padded barefoot into the living room. She could smell the aroma of coffee sitting on the air in the cabin. Vic checked the bassinet and found it empty. She could see the front door was cracked. Pushing it open, she found Walt with Henry on his shoulder wrapped in a blanket Ruby had made for him. His eyes brightened when he saw her.

"Morning."

"Good morning."

He stood up, his hand rubbing at his son's back.

"He was restless after breakfast so I brought him out here so he wouldn't wake you. You seemed like you were sleeping good."

"I was. Thanks."

He nodded, brushing by her on his way into the cabin.

"Want some fresh coffee? I've been up for a while."

Vic smiled.

"Sure."

Walt bent slightly and passed her the baby. His eyes lit up at the sight of his mother. She bounced him in the kitchen while Walt set about making coffee. It was a process the way he did it but the coffee was worth the wait. She wouldn't admit it but she also liked watching him concentrate while he did it. The coffee was finally ready. Vic placed Henry into the swing Walt bought for him and turned it on. His eyes were immediately drawn the mobile spinning over his head. Walt handed Vic a mug of coffee fixed the way she took it. Something about the fact that he knew exactly how she took her coffee had always warmed her insides.

His blue eyes were focused on her and he seemed lost in his head.

"What?"

He smiled at her slightly.

"Nothing."

She started to speak when her phone buzzed. Vic sighed when she saw the number of the station, knowing their conversation would have to wait.

X

Vic was glad she was wearing her sunglasses as she steered her truck down the road. It hid some of the eye rolls. Jake sat in the passenger seat. She kept her focus on the road ahead of her.

"Have you ever considered not being an asshole?"

"Wow, that's harsh."

"This constant flirting shit is getting old. I know guys think it's funny to keep on after they get shot down but it's really not. It makes you look desperate. This is a small department and if you're gonna work here, you're going to have to tone it down. We spend way too much time together at work for you to be obnoxious all the time."

"All I asked was what exactly your status with the Sheriff was."

"It's none of your damn business. It doesn't affect you. I still wouldn't go out with you anyway."

"Why?"

Vic huffed.

"You're what thirty? Barely?"

That earned her an incredulous look.

"Closer to your age than the Sheriff."

"It's not about age. It's about life experience."

"I have life experience."

"Okay. Whatever. Either way, stop it or we are going to have a problem."

He turned his eyes towards the window.

"I've got to be honest. I've applied for a job with the highway patrol. This job was really more about getting some experience."

"Have you told Walt that?"

"Guess I will now."

X

Walt sat on his porch with his long legs stretched out in front of him.

"I can't say I'm sorry to see him go."

Vic leaned against the porch railing.

"You do know there was no reason for you to be jealous, right?"

Walt turned his eyes beyond her.

"He came on pretty strong."

"He's a kid who thinks he's the shit. Once upon a time, he might have gotten my attention. Those days are over. Not my type."

Walt's focus settled back on her.

"What's your type these days?"

Her lips turned up slightly in a smirk.

"Apparently washed up Sheriffs who should shave more are the ones who hold my attention these days."

Walt rubbed at his chin.

"It's part of the image."

Her smile faded and she moved to sit next to him, growing serious.

"Walt, we need to talk about last night."

"Yep."

She rested her elbows on her thighs and studied a wooden plank under her foot.

"What was it for you?"

Her voice was low, uncertain.

He was quiet longer than she was comfortable for. Frustrated with his lack of a response, she started to stand. Walt's hand came up and closed around her wrist, tugging her back down to the bench.

"I love you."

She was afraid to look at him. She was afraid of what she would see in his face if she did. Now it was Walt's turn to worry.

"Vic?"

"How long?"

He looked at her as though he were confused by her question.

"How long what?"

Vic finally lifted her face to meet his.

"How long have you loved me?"

Walt frowned.

"I don't know really. It snuck up on me and one day I realized I was in love with you. Longer than I had a right to."

She nodded her head slowly, not breaking contact.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

He sighed heavily.

"For starters you were married. Then you weren't and it felt like we were moving forward but I got caught up in all this mess with Barlow. I should have. I should have told you."

"Yeah, you should have. Walt, why did you push me away? After Barlow died? Why did you shut me out? I tried, you know. I called you every day."

"I know. That was wrong. In my mind, I didn't think I deserved your loyalty or anything else from you."

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds?"

He smiled just the smallest smile.

"I do now."

"In punishing yourself, you punished me. Really, you punished everyone who was trying to help you. It's selfish to be that way."

"Yeah, it is."

She stood up and returned to the railing, looking out at the setting sun. Walt was entranced by the way the evening colors illuminated her face and hair. She rested her arms on the railing, her eyes on something in the distance.

"It can't be like that."

Walt stood up and moved to her side.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't claim to love someone and then shut them out. I've lived that before with Sean. It's not right and it's doomed to fail. If you can't be real with me, then this isn't going to ever work."

He felt a flutter in his stomach at what she seemed to be saying.

"This as in…you and me."

She turned to face him, half of her face shadowed.

"I love you. I have for a long time. I had hoped that after my divorce you would get you head out of your ass. But now, we have Henry to worry about and he has to come first. I won't have him raised in an environment where people are always fighting and keeping secrets. I won't have him raised with parents who are emotionally closed down to each. I want him to feel love and acceptance in a way I never did as a kid."

He had never seen more sincerity in her eyes than he did in that moment. He brought his hand up to her face and traced his thumb over her lips.

"Are you saying you'll give us a chance?"

"I'm saying these are my conditions, Walt. They're not negotiable."

He smiled.

"You drive a hard bargain."

Some of the seriousness eased from her face and she began to smile. He leaned down and kissed her.

"I think I can manage that. All of it."

Her arms slid around his neck pulling him down. She laughed against his lips.

"Good. I didn't want to have to kick your ass into gear."


	15. Chapter 15 Epilogue

Ch. 15

Walt balanced his son on his hip as he carefully set the glass of orange juice on the tray. Steadily, he lifted it up and walked slowly through the cabin. Vic was in the center of the bed on her stomach with her face pressed into the pillow. Her hair fell across her face in golden streaks. He had to pause and take her in. He had sworn to himself that he would go right by them both. Part of that entailed not taking one minute of this for granted.

Bending, he set the tray on the bedside table and then lowered himself to the bed. Henry babbled at his mother happily. At six months, he was strong and more than ready to be on the move, even though he wasn't quite there yet. Walt set him on the bed and placed hand on Vic's arm.

"Vic."

She mumbled something into the pillow and rolled her head towards him. Her face brightened when she saw Henry perched next to her. With a heave she rolled onto her back.

"Sit up."

She pushed her hair out of her face and did as he asked.

Walt set the tray across her lap. She looked down at it and then back up.

"What's the occasion?"

"Do we need one?"

She smiled.

"I don't suppose you do."

She started to eat and Henry tried to force his way into her lap. Walt scooped him up and stretched out on the bed next to her.

"I would like to tell you helped. But, he didn't."

She laughed as she crunched on a piece of bacon and sipped the juice.

"Really, what's up?"

"Nothing's up. I just thought we don't have a lot of quiet mornings together."

"Thank you. That's sweet. I've never gotten breakfast in bed when there wasn't a motive behind it."

She bumped him with her elbow.

"It was nice of my boss to give me the morning off. Especially, since we are short handed at work."

He shrugged.

"I think your boss is a pretty nice guy."

"Sometimes."

He gave her a look and she laughed at him.

"I've got a couple of interviews this afternoon for the vacancy."

"Bout time."

He nodded.

"I know. It's just…hard to find the right person."

"You mean one who won't it on me."

"Right."

"You didn't give him a good recommendation, did you?"

Walt shook his head.

"Nope."

Henry wriggled in his arms. Vic set the tray aside and held out her arms. That earned her a slobbery smile as her son launched himself towards her. Walt smiled.

"He likes you the most."

"He knows who carried him."

She bounced him on her legs and leaned her head on Walt's shoulder. He slid his arm around her and closed his eyes, enjoying the rare moment of calmness in their life.

"Walt?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm happy."

He smiled.

"Me too, Vic. Me too."


End file.
